Karma
by NekoNita
Summary: Isa y Lea salen a pasear un día de otoño en Vergel Radiante. Como ya es costumbre, Lea se encargará de poner a prueba la paciencia de su mejor amigo


Mi primer fanfic en siglos, y también el primero que hago de Kingdom Hearts. Espero que os guste.

* * *

—Te vas a caer.

El bosque se estremeció al colarse la brisa entre las ramas semidesnudas de los árboles que se preparaban para el letargo del invierno. Las hojas muertas que se amontonaban a sus pies danzaban con el viento y cubrían de oro y cobre calles y campos a su paso. Cuando las lluvias otoñales dieron paso a días fríos y secos las gentes de Vergel Radiante se refugiaron en la comodidad de sus hogares.

Exceptuándolos a ellos dos, que habían salido a tomar el aire tras haberse pasado días enteros encerrados en casa a causa de la lluvia. Quien más había deseado la libertad había sido Lea, que fuera de su periodo de hibernación nunca lograba estar quieto por más de dos minutos. De lo contrario se ponía a pensar, y al chico nunca se le ocurría una idea buena.

—Creo que te olvidas de con quién estás hablando, Isa.

Dando un rodeo habían llegado hasta el muro que rodeaba y guardaba el castillo de la ciudad, ese en el que tantas veces habían intentado entrar, pero siempre con el mismo resultado. Siendo expulsados por los corpulentos guardias que custodiaban la entrada. Desde hacía largo tiempo estaban fichados, y ya con callo después de tantas travesuras, había días en los que incluso los sobornaban con helados a cambio de no volver en un tiempo.

Apenas llegaron el pelirrojo se había subido al muro de piedra y desde entonces se había dedicado a hacer equilibrios, caminando con las manos mientras hacía el pino en un acto de pura bravuconería, producto de su gran estupidez. Había una caída de aproximadamente tres metros y un traspiés podría costarle algo más que moratones y unos cuantos raspones. Pero no parecía preocuparle en lo más mínimo.

Y de paso que probaba su resistencia física, testaba también los límites de la paciencia de su amigo.

—Estoy hablando con un idiota al que le gusta meter las manos en el fuego.—Respondió mordaz, mirándolo desde abajo con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.—Baja de una vez.

—¡Eh!—Un sonrojo acompañó la cara de concentración que tenía Lea, al tiempo que alzaba una mano en el aire para ayudarse a mantener el equilibrio al sujetarse únicamente con su otra mano. Aunque se tambaleó un poco, logró mantener la estabilidad.-Sólo ocurrió una vez.

—Lea, si te caes no pienso ir a recogerte.—Avisó, seguido de un suspiro.

Las reservas de su paciencia estaban en números rojos.

—Estoy seguro de que muy en el fondo, en algún recoveco oscuro y frío, guardas algo de cariño para mí.—Sonrió con picardía.

Cuando retomó su paseo a dos manos lo hizo de forma más lenta y temblorosa. Estaba comenzando a perder resistencia.

—Pruébame.

—No necesito probar lo que ya sé.

Isa resopló e hizo acopio de la poca paciencia que le quedaba, dándose la vuelta para no verlo y poder así calmar un poco los nervios. El simplemente verlo lo ponía tan nervioso que le daban ganas de empujarlo él mismo.

—Lea, me voy.

Hizo el amago de irse en un último intento de hacerle bajar, deteniéndose a apenas unos metros del muro para esperar que el otro chico lo alcanzase. Rápidamente el pelirrojo lo llamó apurado para irse juntos.

—¡Eh!¡Espérame!...¡Isa!

Después de oír su nombre vino un grito ahogado, y después de eso hubo silencio. Isa esperó a que el chico lo alcanzase para volver, pero transcurridos unos largos segundos lo invadió una ligera sensación de desasosiego al no oír nada detrás de él. Se giró para mirar a su amigo, pero al no hallar ni rastro de él por los alrededores se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, que trató de disipar tragando saliva. Pero no se fue.

—¿Lea?—Llamó con timidez, pero al recibir silencio como única respuesta lo llamó de nuevo en voz alta.—¿Lea?

Silencio.

Su corazón se encogió y retorció dolorosamente en su pecho justo antes de ponerse a latir frenéticamente, llevando el miedo hasta el último centímetro de su piel. En un acto instintivo, cogió carrerilla y trepó con agilidad el muro—acostumbrado de hacerlo tras tantas intrusiones furtivas en compañía del pelirrojo—,y, apoyándose en sus antebrazos, se asomó para buscarlo al otro lado de la pared de piedra.

El jardín del castillo estaba impecable; las hojas que caían de los árboles estaban perfectamente recogidas en grandes montones a los pies del muro. En uno de ellos lo esperaba Lea, tumbado y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Totalmente a salvo y sin un rasguño.

—¿Que no ibas a venir a buscarme? Admítelo, Is. Me adoras.—Dijo con retintín y sin una pizca de humildad.—¡Tendrías que ver tu cara de susto!—Añadió mientras se echaba a reír como si fuera la mejor travesura del año.

Su respiración agitada se fue calmando, su rostro asustado pasó a ser de sorpresa y progresivamente de enfado, y al tiempo que el alivio de ver a su amigo sano y salvo lo invadía lo hacía también un sentimiento de rabia contenida. Se planteó seriamente si golpearlo, insultarlo o patearlo hasta que jurase no volver a hacer una cosa semejante y suplicase por clemencia. Mejor dicho, se preguntó por qué no había saltado en ese instante para estrangular al chaval que rodaba de risa y desaliñaba el montón de hojas que en un momento había estado perfectamente recogido.

Para cuando quiso saltar al otro lado su mirada se desvió rápidamente hacia las dos figuras que se acercaban a paso lento pero seguro hacia ellos. Entonces todo su enfado se esfumó y su cuerpo se relajó, satisfecho con el desenlace de los acontecimientos. Sin piedad alguna observó a su amigo reír alegremente, inconsciente del peligro que se acechaba a sus espaldas. Era como un animal que no era consciente de la proximidad de su final.

—Quédate rodando por el suelo si quieres, yo me voy a casa.—Anunció con tranquilidad. No tenía nada más que hacer allí.

En ese momento el pelirrojo se sentó de un salto y trató de alcanzar a su amigo antes de que se marchase.—¡Eh¡Isa, espérame!—Un carraspeo a sus espaldas hizo que su cuerpo se congelase, y al girar la cabeza el muchacho vio a los dos guardias de pie y armados con rastrillos. Tragó saliva con horror y palideció.—¡Isa! ¡No me dejes aquí!—Tarde, el muchacho ya se estaba bajando del muro para irse sin él—¡Isa!¡No te vayas!¡Isa!

Los gritos del pelirrojo resonaron por todo el bosque, volviéndose cada vez más altos y más agudos conforme el terror se apoderaba hasta del último rincón de su ser. Isa caminó con parsimonia de camino a su casa, con las manos en los bolsillos mientras dejaba el bosque con una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción.

Le gustaba saber que el karma siempre obraba a su favor.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Me compadezco de Isa, lo que tiene que aguantar.

Como nunca termino absolutamente nada de lo que escribo he intentado hacer algo corto. Me gustaría recibir opiniones acerca de mi estilo, porque a mi parecer no es demasiado bueno.


End file.
